Its Almost Like You Can Read My Mind
by xAkiraxTenshiix
Summary: A short story for Ichiru Kiryu... we all know that he has no problem with living with vampires take Shizuka for example but how far does that extend?


_Author's Note: Meet Akira Hio. Dead sister to Shizuka Hio... well, considered dead. In this story... The main female is both sadistic and sympathetic. She wants to be evil... and take her revenge, but something stops her- love. Not to mention the fact that she hears things... that people shouldn't- other people's thoughts- without meaning to. Its just something that she can't shut down... all she can do is ignore it unless it seems important. However, since she has been considered dead, she doesn't really care much about other people's privacy. Enjoy._

I looked up at Cross Academy and sighed. It had taken me four years to find her- my sister, Shizuka Hio. No matter what, I knew I could never forgive her and that I wanted nothing more than to take revenge upon her sorry existence. She had thought that she had killed me, but I had barely survived. Knowing that she was somewhere in this school quickened my step. When I passed through the gates, I found everything in chaos. From what I gathered from the minds around me, Shizuka had just been killed. I cursed softly and found her dying with a human boy begging her to drink his blood to save her life. She refused him, much to my surprise. As she died, I stepped into the light.

She saw me right before her eyes closed and I held back a smirk as I began to comfort the boy. "Come here, it will be alright." Much to my surprise, he allowed me to do so. _Boo-yah, bitch! You cared enough about this fucktard to spare his life... but I'm going to destroy everything he understands about you. You should have taken his offer, you fucking slut. Oh well, its too late now, he's mine._ He allowed me to continue comforting him and to lead him away from the Academy. Another group of people- one of which I was sure was a vampire- entered right as I left. They saw the two of you, but they didn't have a chance to stop us.

Once we had left the Academy grounds, I stopped and he noticed that I looked somewhat like Shizuka. "How?" was all he asked, but I filled in the rest with his thoughts.

"I'm her sister... Akira."

His eyes widened, "She said you were dead."

She would have said that, since she wanted me dead. It would have disappointed her to know that I was still alive, and I had made sure that she had realized my survival before her eyes closed. I smiled sympathetically, "I wasn't, so I can't tell you how to bring her back."

He frowned, wondering how I had known what he was thinking. When he finally spoke, it was a whisper, "It's almost like you can read my mind."

I allowed myself a small smile, "I'm a telepath, Ichiru. If you don't want me to... I will try to remain out of your thoughts."

He shook his head, "You don't have to... its just that I am so confused right now."

I nodded, "I understand. The loss of a loved one can be hard." _He's slowly but surely becoming under my influence. Perhaps I'll even make him a vampire, just to spite her. Hehe... we'll have to see how far this will go. But hear this, Shizuka! I will have my revenge on you one way or another._ The boy was attempting not to cry and I sighed. _I need to stop thinking of him as a boy. He's not that young. He certainly is of age... I must think of him as my prey. Nothing else. _

Then I heard a voice in my head that I hadn't expected. _**You will fail. There is no doubt about it. You hear that, Akria? Don't let your soft heart get in the way.**_

_What the hell? Shizuka? _

Her voice was full of malice and I couldn't help but to wince. It reminded me of that long ago night when she tried to kill me._**Yes, dear sister. I just want to let you know of your fate. You too will not be able to harm him. **_

I took a deep breath and shouted, mentally. _Shizuka, get the hell out of my fucking head. _

There was a mocking laugh and then, she continued speaking. _**I will. I just stopped by to tell you some sisterly advice. After this, I'm gone forever.**_

_Well, fare-fucking-well, slut. _Then it was silent once again.

Ichiru had been watching me, wondering what was going on. "Are you alright?"

Ismiled wanly, "Just a headache." He looked at me suspiciously, as if he wasn't sure that he believed me. I didn't correct him, because I knew that the lie would not be worth telling. "Come on, we have to get back to the Academy. You are enrolled as a student there, aren't you?"

"Yeah... but what are you going to do?" As I scanned his thoughts, I realized that he was starting to care for me. For a moment, I almost thought twice about my evil plan, but I shook the idea off.

"I don't know as of yet. I meant to find my sister... but now that she's dead, I really don't have any plans."

He took my hands, "Maybe you could enroll in the Night Class... then I'd still be able to see you. Maybe I could get to know you..."

I tilted your head a little, "You mean, you want me to? As a favor to my late sister... I will do so." _Everything is working so smoothly. Well, exposing myself at Cross Academy is probably the safest place for me to come back into the world at... so, I suppose._ He helped me up and I repressed another smirk, no it wouldn't be long before this one belonged to me. The two of you walked back to the Academy in silence and at the Gates, you parted ways.

I allowed him to return to his dorm, and then went to seek out Headmaster Cross. Once I entered the building, I found the two Guardians waiting to speak with the Headmaster as well. They looked at me and one of them glared. It took a moment for the face to register, but then I realized that this was the other Kiryu boy. The one that had been made a vampire by my sister's malice.

_I see, you hate me, don't you? That is fine, I think I hate me too. Though, you wouldn't mind to see your traitor brother suffer, now would you. _While I didn't receive a reply, I could tell that he was enjoying the idea of Ichiru suffering.

I allowed yourself a small smile and spoke to the Guardians. "I am here to speak with Headmaster Cross. Is this a bad time?"

They looked at each other and then the girl spoke up, "No... he's in there..." I thanked them and walked into the study. Before speaking, I closed the door behind me. _Better safe than sorry._ "Headmaster Cross. It is lovely to see you again."

He looked up in shock and he was silent for a moment.

"What is the matter, Kaien? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Akira... you were dead." I sat down across from him, "Not really. I was just... hiding. But now that she is dead..." He gave me a suspicious look and I sighed, "No, I did not get to kill her. That was done by someone else. I merely watched the light leave her eyes. Something that satisfied me. Now, I would like to join your school... if that would be alright."

There was a moment of hesitation from him and once again I spoke, "If I am to return to the world, I can think of no better place than Cross Academy."

He sighed, "I suppose. I'll have your uniform tomorrow. Today... you can sleep in the..."

"Would it be alright if someone gave me tour today?" I broke in, my voice remaining innocent.

He thought about it and I suggested mentally Ichiru. "I suppose... I'll have one of the Day Class show you around."

_Score_. He had listened to my suggestion without even questioning it. Now it was time to play my cards. _First step, the Innocent card, check. Second, the confused card._ "The Day Class? Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"He already knows about your kind. I think he was in some way connected with your sister."

_Check. This is so easy..._ "My sister? Well... I suppose. By the way, was that one of the Kiryu boys... the guardian out there? I thought that she had killed them all..." _Now the understanding and sympathetic cards..._ I allowed a false look of understanding to cross my features, "She turned him? Oh, god..."

"Please, don't say anything about it to him." I nodded and waited for Cross to continue. "The person showing you around, well, it turns out that he is Zero's brother."

_And now, my favorite, the wonder card._ "Both Kiryu boys are alive? Well, and one of them wasn't harmed by her... who would have thought it could be possible..."

Cross nodded and then said, "I'll have him come here in a few moments and then he will be your guide." With that, he left me for a moment. I knew that it wouldn't be long until the two returned.

Silently, I sent a message to Ichiru, _What ever happens in the next few moments, you must act as if you know nothing about me._ I felt an affirmative reply, and I knew that it would be alright.

Cross spoke with Ichiru and then the two of them entered the room. I looked at them and waited for Cross to 'introduce' the two of you. "Akira... this is Kiryu Ichiru. He will be your guide. Ichiru, this is Hio Akira. A new member of the Night Class."

I nodded politely, "It is nice to meet you, Kiryu-san."

He bowed to me and I knew that this was going to be interesting. "Hio-sama... It will be an honor to help you learn about this Academy."

I could feel Cross's confusion but didn't say a thing about it. "Then, I suppose you should start showing her around."

You two left the room and the two Guardians watched him lead me out. It was quiet as he led me around and I rather enjoyed the silence. After that, a week went by and I saw the boy very little. However, on my- and his- day off, I had agreed to meet up with him. By noon, I were sitting under a tree with Ichiru.

"Do you like it here?" He asked me finally.

"I think so... especially right here." _Come on now, Akira... you can't let him get to you. He's a victim, nothing more._

He smiled softly at me, "I agree, this is amazing." He pulled me close to him and I sighed. Before I had realized it, I relaxed into him.

_Could it be that I am beginning to feel what he does? What would anyone say if they saw this scene?_ I found out the answer to the second question a moment later, "Akira? What in the world is going on?"

I looked up to see Kaname and Headmaster Cross looking at the two of you. "Just sitting around, why?" I could feel the annoyance radiating off of the two of them, but I kept my innocent smile intact.

I thought to Ichiru, _So, wonder what's their problems? I mean, can't they see that we don't care? _He snorted softly, but Kaname heard him. "Do you find something amusing?"

Ichiru didn't respond, so I remarked, "Perhaps the fact that it took both of you to find us?" I could feel that Ichiru was grateful and I sent him a message, _Don't worry, I'll protect you._ He seemed amused by that, but didn't say anything back. The pureblood vampire glared at my amusement. I knew that I was skirting a thin line by annoying Kaname, but I couldn't help but enjoy this. There was little that he could do to me, and both of you knew it. _Why did I promise to protect the Kiryu boy? What could have made me do that?_

"You do realize that the Night Class is supposed to have little to do with the Day Class?" That was from the Headmaster.

"Yes, however, you assigned him to me to help me become adjusted. So I think you both are overreacting, what, are you afraid I'll turn him?" I felt a start from all three, apparently they had been thinking about it. With a snort, I replied, "I won't turn him unless he asks me to do so."

This surprised all three of them again, and I was starting to get annoyed. There were drawbacks to being able to read people's minds and emotions after all. Kaname was pissed, but helpless. The Headmaster was confused-what else is new?- and Ichiru seemed... content? _What the hell? Does he want me to turn him? Hmm... maybe I should ask him?_ I thought about the idea for a moment and then smiled. This unnerved the Headmaster enough so that he left the three of you alone.

"How about this, Kaname, I'll ask him what he wants to do. If he doesn't want anything to do with me, he can leave. Otherwise, you won't bother us again. Deal?"

The pureblood scowled, but nodded. "Fine."

I turned towards Ichiru, "Ichiru, do you want me to leave you alone?"

He stumbled a little with his words, but the meaning was clear, "I don't want to be... I want you to... stay. Please."

I looked at Kaname, "Is that good enough for you?"

The pureblood didn't stop scowling, but leaned over to whisper in my ear, "If you turn him, he's your responsibility. Things will go badly if you allow him to fall to Level-E."

I sighed, "I won't let him fall... you know just as well as I do, that I can prevent that." Kaname left without another word, but I could tell that he was furious. _Oh well, looks like I've gotten myself into another mess. But at least I don't have to give up Ichiru... wait, what? I was going to use him... but now I've made at least two promises to take care of him? What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Akira? Akira? Are you there?"

I realized at once that I had become lost in my thoughts. "Sorry, Ichiru, I was... thinking."

He grinned at me and before I had realized it, he pressed his lips to mine. After a moment of shock and pure bliss, he pulled away blushing. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me... you probably hate me now, don't you? I'm sor-"

I cut him off with another kiss. "Shut up." He looked at me a little dumbfounded, but he didn't speak. With a sigh, I continued, "I was wondering how you felt about me... and then, you answered my question without me even having to ask it..."

He smiled sheepishly, "Is that a good thing?"

I laughed a little and kissed his cheek, "It's almost like you can read my mind." _Who needs revenge? I think I've found something better._


End file.
